1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for enlarging the interference-free dynamic range of non-linear signal-processing components.
2. The Prior Art
With signal processing of reception signals of radar systems, for example, non-linear components, such as amplifiers, mixers, or A/D converters in reception systems, cause unwanted signals, so-called spurs. Suitably selected intermediate or oscillator frequencies do not sufficiently prevent the production of these artificial signals (spurs). The interference-free dynamic range, also called SFDR-spurious-free dynamic range—is reduced by the spurs that are produced. This has a disadvantageous effect on the false alarm rate. Other disadvantages result from the reduced ability to recognize actual targets.